Let Dance Do The Talking
by RockMusicFan80
Summary: Phoenix Wright and Larry go to a college dance party. They are a bit nervous at this new experience. But then, Phoenix gets a mysterious dance partner...Rated T for Language.


Let Dance Do The Talking

Phoenix Wright and Larry go to a college dance party. They are a bit nervous at this new experience. But then, Phoenix gets a mysterious dance partner….

Note: This is NON-canon from the main series. As a result, Dahlia is NOT dating Phoenix.  
>Double Note: Takes place during Phoenix's college days.<br>Triple Note: I do NOT own Capcom or Phoenix Wright.

Date: September 30 Time: 5:30 p.m.

Location: Phoenix's dorm room.

Phoenix was a little glum. His last test in Calculus was barely acceptable. He had gotten a 71 on it, and that had ruined his day. He knew that his next test was 3 days away, and he wanted to make sure he did far better on this one. So he took out his Calculus book and started reviewing.

"Ugh." Phoenix said. "I hate Math. So much."  
>He wrote down some equations, did limits, and soon found himself losing interest fast.<br>"Oh man…" Phoenix said to no one in particular. "This really sucks…"  
>A knock on the door brought his attention away from his dull Math.<br>"Who is it?" Phoenix asked.  
>"NICK!" Larry Butz's voice boomed from outside. "Let me in man!"<br>"Door's open!" Phoenix called back.  
>Larry crashed into Phoenix's room, sweating and panting.<p>

"What happened to you, Larry?" Phoenix wondered.  
>"DUDE!" Larry shouted. "There is an awesome party that's gonna start at 6 o'clock near campus! Everyone is going! You got to come with me man!"<br>_A party? Phoenix thought excitedly. Sweet! Haven't been to one of those yet this year…Oh damn it! I still got to study…  
><em>"Oh, Larry I want to." Phoenix said sadly. "But I gotta study for this Calc test in a few da—"  
>"Screw the books man!" Larry yelled. "You can do that tomorrow! Right now is this awesomely radical party! Come on!"<br>_Ugh…Larry…Phoenix thought. Well…He does have a point. I can use the last two days…  
><em>"Well…" Phoenix started. "I don't know…"  
>"COME ON!" Larry boomed again. "Just one time man! Let go! You got time!"<br>"Well…Alright." Phoenix said. "Let's go."  
>"SWEET!" Larry exclaimed. "I am a party animal!"<br>_You've never been to a college party either Larry…Phoenix thought._

Date: September 30. Time: 6:00 p.m.  
>Location: Dance Party<p>

The building was pretty large. The dance floor was big, and could fit at least hundreds of people, surprisingly. Tables littered the place, with a bar for both hard and soft drinkers. A DJ was there too. But unsupervised.  
>"Oh man!" Larry said. "This is happenin'!"<br>"Yeah…" Phoenix retorted. _Ugh man, I feel like I stick out…badly  
><em>Larry spotted a cute, blond haired, blue eyed girl sitting near the bar, alone.  
>"WHEW! Yeah!" Larry exclaimed. "See ya Nick!"<p>

Larry suddenly ran in the direction of the girl.

"L-Larry!" Phoenix called back in vain. "W-wait!"  
>But he was already gone.<br>"Guh…" Phoenix muttered. "Now what?"  
>He found an empty table near the dance floor and sat down. He watched the other college kids dancing and having fun with other friends and girlfriends.<p>

Phoenix suddenly felt very lonely.  
><em>This was a bad idea…Phoenix thought. I'm not having a good time, and I'm wasting time not studying…Maybe I'll get a drink…<br>_

As Phoenix stood up, however, a girl accidently slammed into him.  
>"Gah!" Phoenix cried out as he stumbled.<br>"Oof!" the girl cried and she almost fell.  
>"Whoa!" Phoenix said. He quickly grabbed the girl's arm to prevent her from falling.<br>"Are you alright?" he asked.  
>The girl nodded. "Yeah…I'm ok."<p>

The girl and Phoenix looked into each other's eyes. It wasn't very bright due to the party lights, but it was visible enough. Phoenix could see this girl had black hair, and dark, purple eyes. He was mesmerized by the sight.  
><em>Wow…Phoenix thought.<br>_Before he could stop himself he had blurted out:  
>"Will you dance with me?"<br>The girl turned pink. She gave a squeak and ran off.\  
>"W-wait!" Phoenix called. "I'm sorry!"<br>But she was gone.  
>"Damn it!" Phoenix cursed angrily. <em>I ruined that completely…I bet Larry's having a better time than I am…<br>_

Just as he was thinking that, Larry came back.  
>"Hey man." Larry said.<br>Phoenix gave him a dirty look and turned around.  
>"H-hey!" Larry exclaimed. "You don't have to be like that!"<br>Phoenix turned back to Larry.  
>"Sorry…" Phoenix said. "I'm just not having a good time."<br>"Well you're too uptight!" Larry retorted. "You're too afraid to get out there and have fun!"  
>"Me?" Phoenix asked, nonplussed. "I didn't see you out there…"<br>Larry shuffled his feet around.  
>"Well I am a terrible dancer…" Larry said. "Besides, you're probably better than I am!"<br>_Yeah, right. Phoenix thought.  
><em>"Here, I'll get you something." Larry said. "Anything you want?"  
>"Just get me a Shirley Temple." Phoenix said.<br>"Alright, coming right up." Larry said, and left.  
>After a minute, Larry came back with the red drink.<br>"The bartender warned me the Shirley Temple they have has a lot of sugar in it. As well as a little Preludin."  
><em>Preludin? Phoenix thought. Oh, energy. Keeps you up for days until it wears off…<em>

"Oh well, whatever." Phoenix said, taking the drink. He took a big swig.  
>Instantly, Phoenix felt better. In fact, he felt happy for the first time today.<br>Phoenix suddenly put down his drink and turned to Larry.  
>"Hey man, I think I'm ready to get out there." Phoenix said.<br>"That's the spirit man!" Larry said. "Go get em'!"  
>Phoenix immediately strode towards the dance floor. The DJ suddenly announced:<br>"Alright everybody! Let's see how well you can dance. Try _this!"  
><em>

He put on the song "Don't Wanna Go Home" by Jason Derulo.

The beat of the song suddenly took control of Phoenix's body, and a circle formed in the middle. Undaunted, Phoenix went to the middle and started moving it.  
>His body took on a life of his own and Phoenix was graceful. The sugar was helping too.<p>

_Day-o, me say day-o,__  
><em>_Daylight come and we don't wanna go home_!

Screams could be heard from the crowd surrounding Phoenix. He kept it going.

_Daylight come and we don't wanna go home!_

Phoenix suddenly did a Michael Jackson spin, and girls screamed louder.

_I feel…Great! Invigorated! Phoenix thought happily._

Suddenly, he caught a glimpse of the girl he ran into. She was looking at him, still pink in the face.  
>Suddenly the song ended, and the dance floor returned to normal. Feeling brave, Phoenix walked over to the girl. The girl, followed suit and moved closer to him.<p>

"Hi." Phoenix said.

"Hello." The girl replied. "Sorry about earlier. Lost my nerve…Ha ha."  
>"No worries." Phoenix said.<br>"Is the offer still valid?" the girl asked.  
>"Will you say yes?" Phoenix asked hopefully.<p>

The girl giggled. "Yes."

So Phoenix took her hand and led her back to the dance floor.

The song "Forever" by Chris Brown came up.

_1,2,3,4!_

They danced together, and quickly got used to each other's movements. They soon flowed together. Soon, they settled into a groove. Phoenix and the girl's eyes locked constantly as the song continued.

_It's you, and me.  
>Moving at the speed of light into eternity...<em>

Phoenix could see that this day was getting better and better.  
>Finally, things were beginning to go his way.<p>

_It's like I waited for this one night for this one night...  
>It's gon' be me and you on the dance floor...<em>

Iris looked into Phoenix's eyes and was instantly mesmerized again.  
>Phoenix, wasn't doing much better.<p>

_All you got to do is watch me!_

_Look what I can do with my feet!_

The girl's lips curled into a smile, and Phoenix's lips followed suit. Soon, they danced closer to each other. Closer…and closer they came. Until their hands were locked together, with the lyrics telling the story.

_I won't let you fall, let you fall._

_Let you fall oh oh._

Soon, after the song ended, Phoenix took the girl's hand and led her to a table.

They both sat down.  
>"So…" Phoenix started. "W—"<br>"Iris." The girl said. "My name is Iris. You're Phoenix Wright, right?"  
>Phoenix chuckled. "How did you know?"<br>"I've seen you around campus…" Iris replied, shuffling her feet. "You're…cute."

Phoenix turned pink.  
>"W-why, thank you." Phoenix said. "You look very pretty too."<br>Iris reddened. "Thank you…"  
>"You're welcome." Phoenix said politely.<br>"Hey, I'll be right back." Iris said. "Bathroom."

"Ok, sure." Phoenix said. _  
><em>"Don't worry." Iris said, smiling. "I'll be back…" She added to this by putting her hand on Phoenix's.

A shiver of delight went down Phoenix's spine. Iris stood up, still smiling, and walked away.

Phoenix watched her walk away towards the woman's restroom. But then he saw a group of boys hanging around near the entrance. Worried, Phoenix stood up and hid behind a plant, near the bathroom.

Phoenix listened to the development.

"Hey cutey." One of the boys said. "Where are you going?"  
>"Bathroom…" Iris said, annoyed. "Please move."<br>The boys laughed.  
>"Well!" the same boy said. "This girl wants to go to the bathroom, men! What should we do?"<br>The other boys shook their heads.  
>"That settles it." The boy said. "How about this, you give me a kiss, and I'll let you in."<br>"No way jerk!" Iris cried, angrily. "Let me through!"

The boy stood in front of her, his faces inches away from hers.  
>"Come on hottie. Just one kiss." He said. Suddenly, he grabbed her arms.<br>"Ahhh!" Iris yelled. "What are you doing! Get off me!" She kicked the guy in the shins.  
>"Arrgh!" the boy yelled.<p>

With this split second distraction, Iris broke free and ran towards the exit.  
>"After her!" the boy yelled, and the group of boys followed suit.<p>

Iris ran out of the dance and towards the campus, but one of the boys scooted in front of her, forcing her to change direction. The other boys soon surrounded her.  
>"Noooo." Iris moaned. "Please don't…"<p>

"Hey, if you had agreed to kiss me in the first place…" The boy said. "Now you gotta suffer something worse…"  
>"Do it Ted." One of the boys said.<br>"There's nobody here anyway!" another one said.

"Let her go."

The boys turned, and Phoenix Wright stood there, seething.

_They're dead. All of them. Phoenix thought.  
><em>"Let her go." Phoenix said, angrily.

The boys laughed.

"HA! Good one." The boy named Ted said. "Go take care of him." He motioned to the other boys.  
>The boys suddenly rushed towards Phoenix.<p>

It was no contest.

Phoenix quickly tripped the first boy, followed up by an elbow to the other boy's gut. Both reeling, he quickly flipped the third boy. But after flipping the 3rd boy, the 1st boy came up from behind him and shoved him. Falling, Phoenix kicked forward while the boy ran toward him, using the boy's momentum against him and giving him a hard boot to the head.

In less than a minute, all three boys were down.

"Wha-?" Ted stared, astonished.

Iris took this moment of weakness to elbow him in the gut and sprint behind Phoenix.

"Arrgh! You little bitch!" Ted yelled, angrily. "You will pay for that!"

In an instance, Phoenix had grabbed the collar of Ted's shirt and lifted him up. Ted quickly fell silent.

"Do not EVER call Iris a bitch again." Phoenix threatened menacingly. "Or you will be hearing from me, and you don't want that."

"Okay okay!" Ted stammered. "Just put me down!"

Phoenix dropped Ted on his romp, turned around, and started walking towards Iris. Ted suddenly pulled out a knife and rushed towards Phoenix.

"FEENIE! Look out!" Iris yelled.

Phoenix quickly turned and kicked the knife out of Ted's hand. Reeling, Phoenix then punched his neck, knocking him out.

Soon, Phoenix was reunited with Iris.

"Oh Iris…" Phoenix said. "Are you alright?"

"Yes…Thank you…Feenie." Iris said, blushing.

_Feenie? Phoenix thought. Cute. _

"Err…"Phoenix started. "You're welcome _Rissy._"

Iris blushed darker. "Do you want to return to the dance?"

"Sure." Phoenix said. "Let's go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to the Dance~~~~~~~~~~~~

Phoenix and Iris sat on their usual table and watched some people walk around and dance.

"Thanks again for saving me…" Iris said dreamily.

"Well you're worth saving, Rissy." Phoenix said coolly.

Iris reddened "Oh Feenie!" Iris exclaimed. She was so happy, she hugged him.

Phoenix blushed darkly. He felt like that happiest man on earth right about now.

Just then, a slow dance song came on. "Eternal Flame," by The Bangles.

Phoenix stood up, and looked at Iris.

"Iris…" Phoenix started. "Will you—"

Before he could finish his sentence, Iris had grabbed his hand and yanked him to the middle of the dance floor.

Phoenix put his arms on Iris's waist, while Iris wrapped her arms around Phoenix's neck.

_Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling__  
><em>_Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand?_

Phoenix noticed the lyrics, and felt every word.

Iris then laid her head on Phoenix's chest, both of them moving at an even pace.

_Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming?__  
><em>_Is this burning an eternal flame?_

Phoenix then moved his head down, near Iris's hair. Smelling her hair, it dazzled him.

_A whole life so lonely, and then you come and ease the pain__  
><em>_I don't want to lose this feeling_

Phoenix started to feel very warm, and arousal began to fill his body.

_Iris…Phoenix thought. I think I love you…No…I do._

_Close your eyes and give me your hand__  
><em>_Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand?__  
><em>_Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming__  
><em>_Or is this burning an eternal flame?_

Ecstasy filled Iris's body, as she was enjoying every minute of Phoenix near her.

_Feenie…Iris thought. You feel so warm…So fulfilling…_

Iris looked into Phoenix's eyes.

"Feenie…give me your hand…"

Phoenix did, and she put his hand over her heart.

"Feenie…" Iris said. "I…I…"

"I love you."

Phoenix said it first, stunning Iris.

"F-Feenie!" Iris cried out. "I love you too!"

"Oh Iris…!" Phoenix said happily.

On instinct, their faces started moving closer to each other…Closer and closer they moved, until only an inch separated them.

They then pressed their lips together, feeling one full, passionate kiss.

After nearly 2 minutes, they broke the kiss, and stared in each other's eyes.

"Feenie…" Iris started. "Do you feel—"

"Yes Iris." Phoenix said. "I do."

They soon, pressed their lips together again, in a more lustful kiss.

After they broke apart, they smiled at each other.

Now Phoenix could clearly see, that his Calculus test had become unimportant.

**THE END**


End file.
